Taken Away
by Puck-Rocks
Summary: Sabrina is taken away and now it is up to her family to save her, but does she want to be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ANYTHING!!!!!

Ages: Puck – 15 Sabrina – 15 Daphne – 11

Sabrina's POV

"Puck?" I called. There was no answer and I was starting to get worried. Half an hour ago Puck flew after a dragon the "Master" – stupid Mirror – had sent for us. Now it was dark and I couldn't see anything. Puck still wasn't back and I was about to go into hysterics. Sure Puck was annoying, but I didn't want him to get hurt. I heard the bushes move again. "Puck if you're trying to scare me it isn't funny." Again there was no answer. Then everything went black.


	2. In Jail

Chapter One

I twisted in my sleep and fell onto a hard floor. That woke me up. Looking at the room I was in I realized that I was in a cell in the Ferryport Landing Jail.

"Aw, poor little Sabrina Grimm, stuck in jail. I told you that I would get you, and now I have you. Just wait until I get my hands on all of you!" Sheriff Nottingham threw his head back and laughed. He walked away and I sat down on the bed that I had fallen off of.

It was horrible that I was in here, but even worse – I didn't know how anyone else was. Granny, my parents, Uncle Jake, Daphne, they were all at the house last time I had seen them and I was sure that they would be fine. But I wasn't there to be positive and that was upsetting in its own. And what about Puck? He had been chasing a dragon. I didn't know if he was ok or not. I didn't know and I couldn't do anything about it!!!

Just then the cell door opened and Wendell was pushed in. He fell to the ground and looked up at Nottingham. Nottingham closed the cell, laughed and walked away. I ran over to Wendell.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I helped him up. Ever since we had been going back to school Wendell and I had become really close friends. We got so close that I even started to like him.

"I'm fine." He brushed himself off and then sat down on the bed.

"What happened?"

"I heard shouting, but I couldn't hear what the person was screaming. I ran outside and listened. It sounded like it was coming from the bank so I headed in that direction. When I got there I found Puck looking for you. He had been screaming you're name over and over again. He told me to stay at the bank and wait for you there while he flew off to tell the others and look for you. I waited a while and then everything went black. I woke up and Nottingham was dragging me into the Jail. I protested a few times, but he was stronger. Then I got pushed in here."

"Do you know if everyone is ok?"

"I don't know."

"Thanks." I smiled, happy not to be alone but wishing that we weren't there. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"If you hadn't been looking for me then you would still be at you're house. You wouldn't have been brought into this."  
"I would rather know that you're safe then be completely oblivious." I smiled

Wendell got up and started pacing the room. He didn't stop for a while and I got tired of standing. I laid down on the bed and drifted to sleep.

I felt someone shaking me and tried to push them off, but my muscles were too weak.

"Stop it." I mumbled.

"Sabrina, are you awake?" Wendell asked.

"I am now." I opened my eyes to find that Wendell was looking at me with a worried expression. "What?"

"Do you feel ok?"

"Better then I did before." I said. It was true. The last time I woke up I had been really tired. Now I felt awake and ready for anything.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You've been asleep for six days."

"WHAT?" I sat up in bed and got up.

"Yeah, I've been going crazy trying to wake you up."

"It's like the sleeping spell, except its temporary. It lasts six days before it fades away." Nottingham was standing by the door.

"Six days, that means today is… Thursday the 28." The date sounded familiar and I realized that it was the first day of my monthly cycle.

"It is?"

"Yeah, it is," I thought for a moment. "Don't I get a phone call?"

"What?"

"I – want – to – make – a – phone call." I exaggerated it out.

"Listen little miss sarcastic, you will not get a phone call. You will sit in that cell until you die."

"Well that's rude."

"Do I look like I care?" I was losing patience with Nottingham, so I decided to warn him.

"You do know that you are making me quite mad, and I don't think you want to do that."

"Actually I do."

"I want my phone call and I want it now!"

"Too bad."

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!!!!!" I screamed.

"STOP SCREAMING."

"MAKE ME!"

"I will kill you if you don't stop." He threatened. That only made me madder.

"I'LL STOP WHEN I GET MY PHONE CALL."

"I'M WARNING YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT – I WILL GLADLY TAKE OUT MY KNIFE AND KILL YOU!!!" That did it. I broke down crying. Nottingham was clearly taken off guard and stood there looking shocked. His expression was so funny that I started to laugh and then cry again.

"Are you ok?" Wendell came rushing to my side. I nodded.

"This has got to stop! Here, here is the phone." Nottingham took the closest phone and handed it to me. I started to giggle at getting my way and then called Granny Relda.

"Hello?" It was Uncle Jake, he sounded tired and upset.

"Uncle Jake, its Sabrina." My voice quivered from the crying.

"Sabrina? Where are you? Are you ok? Why dose it sound like you were crying?"

"Calm down. Yes it's me. I'm in Ferryport Landing Jail with Wendell. I'm fine and yes I was crying." I said answering each of his questions.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

"I was standing outside waiting for Puck and then everything went black."

"We'll be right there."


End file.
